


Five Feet Away

by Madeleine_Ward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy vignette, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/Madeleine_Ward
Summary: Bucky clings to him, fingertips raking at his shoulders, his back. He digs into the lithe shift of muscle beneath skin as Steve moves inside him, presses against him, holds him in place with the weight of his body. Over Steve’s shoulder, he watches the moonlight stream in through the open window and crawl across the living room floor, bathing the room silver-blue and silent.The bedroom door is five feet away.It’s five feet too far.





	Five Feet Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В пяти футах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453480) by [fandom_SteveBucky_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019)

> So this is a little different, something more like a vignette...but a sex vignette...
> 
> Written for Stucky Bingo 2019, which is not only hella fun so far, but also seems to be the magic motivator I need to actually get shit done. Two uploads in a week...unheard of...
> 
> Bingo Square: Wall Sex  
Prompt: Moonlight

It still catches Bucky off guard sometimes, the physical limits of Steve’s new form.

_New,_ Bucky still thinks, even though it’s been over seventy years.

New, even though he knows it now just the same as he knows himself.

Strength is coiled deep around Steve’s bones, at the very core of him. It radiates from him like warmth, like invincibility…like a threat, at times, when it needs to. And now, his hips pressed hard up against Bucky’s, pinning him up against the wall; hands gripped at Bucky’s thighs where they wrap, tight and desperate, around his waist…now, like possession.

He rocks into the heat of Bucky’s body in deep, rolling thrusts; his face buried in the crook of Bucky’s neck, mouthing kisses up the column of his throat, sucking on the hypersensitive spot under the hinge of his jaw. His breath falls warm over Bucky’s skin; his quiet moans and murmured praise warmer still.

Bucky clings to him, fingertips raking at his shoulders, his back. He digs into the lithe shift of muscle beneath skin as Steve moves inside him, presses against him, holds him in place with the weight of his body. Over Steve’s shoulder, he watches the moonlight stream in through the open window and crawl across the living room floor, bathing the room silver-blue and silent.

The bedroom door is five feet away.

It’s five feet too far.

Bucky had known from the way Steve’s gaze had weighed on him all evening, heated and palpable; all-consuming want making midnight of the sky-blue of his stare. Steve would fall on him in a rush of lips and hands the second they were alone, and Bucky would take it because his hunger ran bone-deep too, just the same. The number of times he’d been fucked on the living room floor or over the back of the couch was testament to the mirror-match of their appetite for one another; desperate, impatient, and absolute.

His eyes drift shut, head tilting for the dull scrape of teeth down the side of his neck, the scratch of Steve’s beard against his skin. He threads a hand through Steve’s hair, spun silk between his fingertips, and pulls hard at the strands just to feel the moan that echoes in the cavern of Steve’s chest against his own.

There’s a pit in the wall somewhere behind him; a bunch in the wallpaper where a picture hook was once put through, and he can feel it scraping against the skin of his back as Steve fucks into him, shifts him up and up and up over that spot. He knows whatever mark it’s etching into his flesh won’t stick around long, but he finds himself hoping it won’t fade before he gets the chance to admire it.

Steve’s name sits heavy on the tip of his tongue and he lets it drip into the space between them, for nothing more than the pleasure of saying it like this, like _this_; bodies pressed hard and moving together, hands clinging desperately to each other, breathing each other’s air the way that all things between them are shared.

Steve sighs, hums against his skin, kisses his way back up to Bucky’s mouth; a covetous press of lips. His mouth moves against Bucky’s the same way the rest of his body does – like he wants them both to forget they’re separate entities, and they are, they _have. _Bucky’s grip on who he is outside of Steve has long slipped to the stretch of Steve inside him, to the bite of Steve’s fingernails beneath his thighs and the sweat beading between them. All he is, all they are, is synchronicity. 

Steve sucks at Bucky’s bottom lip, tugs it between his teeth, strokes his tongue into Bucky’s waiting mouth. He adjusts his grip from Bucky’s thighs to the swell of his ass, holding possessive and insistent and like Bucky doesn’t weigh a fucking thing, and Bucky’s ready to vibrate out of his skin.

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Steve tells him he is, his mouth not letting up even as speaks, and Bucky swallows the words down into the tremor that strings him tight. He can’t respond save to push his shoulders back against the wall and grind his hips against Steve, rubbing his cock against the flat plane of Steve’s stomach. Steve moves with him, rolls his body against him, and Bucky is nothing more than the breathless moans that catch in his throat.

Steve’s lips are at his ear, whispering confessions that are washed new in the spectral light of the moon, though Bucky has heard them for a lifetime, _you’re it for me, Buck…this is it for me. _Steve moves against him, inside him, like he wants to prove it; like he hasn’t been proving it his whole life, and Bucky can feel himself shivering, splintering under the weight of it.

He drops down into that growing, building _almost_ between his thighs, and lets Steve have him, just like this.

Just like this, up against their living room wall; the bedroom five feet away.

Because it's five feet too far.


End file.
